


(Fanart) A Piece of the Action

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: AOS Kirk and Spock posing in costume for the TOS episode





	(Fanart) A Piece of the Action

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Using a pose that I’ve used before (but like very much) to try again with a “AOS does TOS” idea that I’ve tried before with mixed success.
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
